Not What It Seems
by JustMe133
Summary: When Benny uses the projection ring to do something he's always wanted, will it backfire for the worse, or take a chance for the best? COULD BE BETHAN. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I saw the projection ring, I just had this idea for this story. This is [also] from my 'unfinished stories' folder, so I figured I'd give it a try as well!**

**No, I don't own MBAV – all rights go to the company. No copyright intended. **

**Oh, and yes, this is Bethan.**

…

Ethan was trying to do homework at the kitchen table when he heard a light knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and was home alone, so he quickly made his way to the front door; pulling it open, he saw Sarah standing on his porch.

"Sarah," he breathed, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well… I was just… in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by," she said awkwardly, biting her lip. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, moving so she could walk in. He noticed she was still in the clothes she wore to school; a sundress with an over jacket and knee-high boots.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking towards the table and looking over his books and papers. "Ooh looks hard," she muttered, "You're way better at this than me…" he looked at her oddly and she gave him a strained smile, "I meant… when I was a sophomore."

"Oh. You okay? You seem… I don't know, different."

"Fine. Just… tired. From flying."

"Oh."

"So… Want to take a break from all of this and watch a movie? I'm super bored."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Let me put my stuff up and we can get right on that. Can you pick one out?"

"Uh… sure," she said, turning on her heel and disappearing into the living room. Ethan got a goofy smile on his face as he thought about the luck he had. He was about to watch a movie alone, with Sarah, the girl of his dreams.

It was almost too good to be true.

He finished with his things and made his way to the living room; Sarah was already on the couch, legs crossed as she held the remote in her hand.

"What are we watching?"

"I was in a superhero mood. Avengers okay with you?" she asked, looking at him with a smirk.

"You really have to ask that? You _know_ I love the Avengers. But I didn't think you even liked it…" She just shrugged and bit her lip, looking worried.

"Let's just watch the movie."

…

About halfway through the movie, Sarah placed her hand on Ethan's knee, making his breathing speed up in nervousness. She scooted a little closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just relax Ethan," she whispered, eyes not leaving the screen. "I don't bite… Usually." He gave a weak chuckle as she turned her body to where it was facing him. "Do I make you nervous?"

He didn't know what had come over Sarah, but she didn't seem like herself tonight. He gulped nervously and nodded, throat too dry to speak.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered, cupping his face in her hand. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," she spoke quietly right before placing her lips on his. Ethan felt his face burn as he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss some more before Sarah pulled away. Sparks of feeling consumed him still from their kiss before he could even clear his mind to realize she was scooted away from him.

"Wow," Ethan muttered, eyes fluttering open. Sarah looked to be in shock before jumping away from him and off the couch, pacing the living room now.

"Oh that was bad," she muttered, one hand covering her mouth. "Really _really_ bad."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Ethan pouted, making her stop pacing for a second and smile sadly at him.

"No E, kissing you was… amazing," she said, pacing again, "and that's why it's bad."

"Did you just call me E?" Sarah stopped again and chuckled weakly.

"Must've...picked it up… from Benny! Hanging out with you two too much I guess," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear and pacing again, looking worried.

"Sarah!" he called out, getting up from the couch. "What's wrong with you? You're acting almost like Benny when he gets worried about something!" Sarah stopped then and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Ethan… I'm sorry," she whispered, stepping closer and leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He kissed her back, arms twining around her waist as her hands found his shoulders. Before they could get too caught up though, she pushed him away, tears in her eyes.

"You're crying…"

"Ethan," she gasped, shaking her head. "This was a bad idea. Just… just stay away from me!" she said harshly, turning away from him. "I knew I shouldn't have done this," she whispered under her breath, but he heard her.

"Shouldn't have done what? You're really beginning to confuse me Sarah." She nodded and turned to face him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just… I've liked you… for a REALLY long time, and this seemed like the only way to tell you without you freaking out," Sarah said, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she looked away; the light from the TV caught a ring she was wearing, which Ethan thought looked really familiar.

"Sarah…" he said, eyeing the ring, unease rising in him.

"Please don't hate me E," she said, looking at her ring now. "Remember, I am sorry for doing this to you." With that, she pulled her ring off.

Ethan's jaw dropped as Sarah disappeared in sparks, leaving Benny in her place, looking guilty as hell. Ethan took a stumbled step back as he realized what his best friend had just done.

"You! Why! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"E, listen to me-"

"NO! ANSWER ME!"

"I TOLD YOU! I LIKE YOU DAMMIT, BUT I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER LOOK AT ME AS ME SO I BECAME SARAH. It was the only way that I could ever get you to notice me." Ethan shook his head, unable to believe this.

"I can't believe you did that to me Benny! How could you-" Ethan was cut off by Benny grabbing him and kissing him. Too stunned to move, Ethan stood still.

The sparks he felt when he had kissed the Sarah-Benny were still there, maybe even stronger. They pulled away and Benny stared at Ethan.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before bolting out of Ethan's house, leaving him alone and confused.

…

Ethan walked into school slowly, unsure of what to do if and when he saw Benny again. Their kiss had kept him up all night, confused and unsure about what he wanted now. When he saw Sarah walking towards him, he cringed internally.

"Hey Ethan! You okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hi…" he said slowly. He couldn't be sure if it was really Sarah or Benny in her place. "I'm…fine."

"Oh…kay," she said, copying how he was speaking.

"Show me your hands."

"My hands?" she asked, but did as he asked, showing off her hands; there were rings there, but none of them looked like Benny's. "Just got my nails done with Erica last night. Pretty cute right?"

"Uh-huh… Have you seen Benny?"

"Earlier. He muttered something about his life being over and took off somewhere. I don't know where," she said with a shrug as they walked down the hallway. "What happened?"

"Just a … misunderstanding..."

…

Ethan hadn't seen Benny all day, and he was beginning to get worried; what could have possibly happened to his best friend?

Sitting at lunch with a mopey attitude, Ethan slowly ate.

"Ethan?" Rory asked, appearing out of nowhere, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Yeah?" Ethan said, still eating.

"Benny told me what happened. He wanted me to find out if you were okay dude," he said, hands stuffed in his pocket as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"He told you?!" Ethan said in surprise, making the blonde nod at him.

"Yep. He's worried about you man."

"Me? He's worried about me? I'm worried about him! Where is he?!"

"That's classified," Rory said with a shrug. "He made me swear not to tell you."

"B-b-but I'm his best friend! Is he… avoiding me?"

"Wouldn't you be avoiding him if you had done to him what he did you?" Rory asked, seemingly confident. Ethan, slightly confused, just nodded.

"I…guess."

"So. Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm okay."

"…Did you enjoy it?"

"…"

"Ethan?"

"I don't know," Ethan said, placing his head on the table. "I really just don't know." He looked up to see Rory smiling at him.

"He liked it. A lot. He likes you a lot too. Just saying."

"How do you know all this?"

"Uhh… who do you think he talks to when you're not talking to him?" Ethan narrowed his eyes at the blonde for a second.

"Why would he tell _you_ and not _me?_" he asked suspiciously, but Rory just smiled.

"Once again, that's classified," Rory said with a smile, getting up and walking away, hands still in his pockets. Ethan, his suspicion growing, raced after Rory and yanked his hands out of his pockets.

"Dude!"

There was no ring there.

"I thought…"

"That I was Benny wearing the ring?" Ethan just nodded. "Do you just want to talk to him and get this whole thing over with?" Another nod. "Come with me then." Ethan followed Rory out of the school and into a cluster of trees. "Hold on to me."

"What?"

"How else do you expect to get where I'm taking you?" Ethan frowned but reached for Rory.

And they were off.

…

"This is where we played when we were younger," Ethan whispered to Rory as they landed on the outskirts of town; Ethan could just barely see the old shack the boys had played in, using it as their own personal fort.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why'd he hide here?"

"Probably thought you'd never find him here."

"He'd have been right. This would've been the last place I'd have looked."

"Isn't that how it usually works out though? The last place you look is usually the place you find something, because wouldn't you stop looking once you found what you were looking for?"

"Shut up Rory," Ethan said, walking closer, Rory behind him. "Can I talk to him alone?" Rory shrugged and flew up into a tree.

"Guess we'll see," he called down, looking sympathetic to Ethan. Ethan groaned but then knocked on the door.

"Rory?" he heard Benny's voice call out, but he didn't respond as the door cracked open a bit. "E? H-How'd you find me?"

"Rory brought me to you. We need to talk about this B."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Yes! I'm not leaving until we talk!"

"Why? Just so you can tell me you hate me and never want to see me again? I kissed you!"

"I don't hate you and I don't care that you kissed me!" Benny opened the door then.

"You don't?" he asked meekly, making Ethan smile softly and shake his head.

"Of course not. Can we talk inside?" Benny nodded and let Ethan come in. Not much had changed in the small building, except the sofas and chairs looked newer and there was a mini fridge in the corner. "Wow, so you cleaned the place up huh?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd make it a little homey for me, since I thought I'd be hiding out here for a while."

"You don't have to hide from me Benny."

"Yeah I do. I can't believe I kissed you! What was I thinking?" he asked, falling onto one of the sofas.

"Good question. What _were_ you thinking?"

"I just… I've liked you for so long. I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss you at least once. And I knew you would never kiss me as _me_ so I became Sarah. At the moment, I thought it was a good idea. You would never turn down Sarah! But then I felt guilty about it so I admitted that it was me and then I really kissed you, _as me!_ You have no idea how sorry I am E."

"Listen Benny. You're my best friend. So what if you kissed me? So what if you like me? That's not going to change my opinion of you."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. I mean… I'm not-"

"I know," Benny said quickly, giving him a sad smile. "I never expected-"

"Will you go out with me?" Ethan cut Benny off with his question, making him gape at him.

"What? You just said-"

"I know what I said. And I stand by it. But if you like me, then… why not? And you can act however you want, _**but**_," he said, making Benny's smile fall, "if it gets to be too much for me, I'll tell you."

"Why… why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my _best friend_. If this is what would make you happy, who am I to stand in the way of your happiness?"

"… You… mean it?" Ethan nodded, making the taller boy laugh happily and launch himself at Ethan, wrapping him in a tight hug. Ethan laughed at the radiant happiness that was coming from his now apparently boyfriend. "I'll be the best damn boyfriend you've ever had."

"You're the only boyfriend I've ever had."

"Eh, same difference."

…

**Should I leave this as a one-shot or continue it? I think it would work both ways, but I'll let the readers tell me what they think!**

**Thanks for reading though!**

**Keep the dream alive!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we go. I hope it's to everyone's liking.**

**Updated: 04/11/2014**

…

He wasn't sure how this had happened.

Why had he agreed to this? He wasn't _gay_, not even a little bit!

And yet… He couldn't even think the words.

But he had to.

He was … _dating_ Benny.

He knew Benny liked him, and he knew he was being a good best friend by doing this, but still…

He knew he would just end up hurting him in the end; Benny really liked him, and he was just kind of stringing him along.

How could he do this? Especially to Benny of all people!

He was a horrible best friend.

Correction: _boyfriend_.

How could he have thought this was a good idea?

As Ethan was wondering all of this, Benny practically bounced towards him, a huge smile on his face.

Oh yeah, that's how.

…

"Hi," Benny said, slightly uneasy with his friend – _boyfriend_.

"Hi," Ethan said, smiling a bit. "Did you go back home after yesterday?"

"Yeah. Grandma was glad to see me back in one piece."

"Good." The two were silent as the bell rung. "We should get going."

"Wait. E?"

"Yeah?"

"Canwegotothemoviestonight?" Benny rushed out the words, his face turning a dark red as he waited.

"Sure. That's what…_boyfriend's_ do, isn't it?" A grin spread across Benny's face as it returned to its normal color.

"Great. Then, tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight." Benny smiled as he gave Ethan a quick hug; Ethan didn't miss the kiss that was placed against his hair before the taller of the two was gone, heading down the hallway. Ethan watched him, unease growing in him.

He didn't know if he could do this.

…

Benny was excited as he and Ethan made their way to the movies. He knew Ethan didn't like him [or so he said], and that he was only doing this for him, but he had a feeling Ethan wasn't being truthful. Ethan must have felt _something_, otherwise, why would he agree to date Benny in the first place, right?

So, Benny felt like maybe he should 'test the waters', so to speak and see what Ethan's real feelings really were.

As they entered the dark theater, Benny grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him into the back row, his hand never leaving the other's as they sat and got comfy. Benny pulled his hand away finally, only to sling it over the back of the seats as the previews began to play. After a few minutes, he wrapped his other arm around Ethan's torso, successfully leaning down until his head was even with Ethan's neck.

Ethan gulped as he felt his friend's hot breath ghost over his skin. He squirmed a bit, but Benny had him on lockdown. He tried to solely focus on the movie, ignoring whatever his _boyfriend_ was about to do.

As the movie progressed, Benny moved closer, planting a kiss on Ethan's shoulder to start off with; Ethan shivered, hoping Benny wouldn't notice.

But he did.

He moved closer, planting a kiss where neck and shoulder met, another shiver the response. Trying to keep his grin in check, he placed a kiss against the bottom of his neck, about to work his way up when Ethan wrenched himself free and stumbled from the movie theater. Benny sat there for a moment before he got up as well, following Ethan to where he stood against the wall.

"What was all that about?"

"I told you, if it got to be too much-"

"Why are you doing this Ethan?"

"Because it makes you happy."

"Do I look happy? Do I sound happy? YOU DON'T DATE SOMEONE TO MAKE THEM FUCKING HAPPY! YOU DATE THEM BECAUSE… because you like them." Ethan looked down at his shows at Benny's outburst. "Do you like me?"

"I'm not gay Benny." Benny moved away a bit and frowned.

"Then why put us through this? Why put _me_ through this?"

"I'd do anything to make you happy B. If this is what would make you happy-"

"That's just it E. I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not happy. I don't want to live a lie. Not with you. I want to date you, _love_ you. But I can't have that if you don't feel the same." Ethan stared at Benny, unsure how he was feeling at his friend's words.

"So does that mean-"

"Yeah. Goodbye E." Benny briefly kissed him on the cheek before he walked away.

And Ethan let him go.

…

**I know it was kinda short, but eh, that happens.**

**I'm debating if I want this to be the end or not…**

**Guess we'll see. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter time! I'm sick in bed, so let's hope this doesn't suck.**

**Updated: 04/16/2014**

**I hope this is sufficient enough for ya'll.**

…

_**Six Months Later:**_

Ethan sat next to Rory, staring in contempt at Benny, who sat two rows ahead of him and three seats to his left; next to him sat a slight, dark-haired boy with blue eyes and an impish grin as he smiled at something Benny said to him. They laughed together, both looking extremely happy before they snuck in a quick kiss. Ethan grimaced and turned away.

"Dude, why's it bother you?" Rory asked, drinking from a dark-colored thermos, his lips redder from the liquid inside.

"That's gross," is all Ethan said, indicating what the blonde was doing. "Geez couldn't you do that _not _in school?"

"I didn't get to hunt last night because I was at your place all night listening to you bitch about Benny while we played video games." Ethan just shrugged and stared at Rory, who grinned. "Just admit it, you like Benny."

"I'm not like that," Ethan said, staring down at his paper as he tried to ignore Benny.

Ever since their brief 'dating' episode and their inevitable break-up, he and Benny had ceased to be 'Ethan-and-Benny' and just became 'Ethan' and 'Benny'. Instead of one single entity in two bodies, they were now two single people with no contact with the other.

And Ethan would hate to say it, but he missed Benny.

They had been best friends, two halves a whole; and now, they didn't even talk to each other.

Then, Benny started dating _him_.

"Besides, Robbie isn't that bad," Rory said, making Ethan glare at him. "Benny wanted you two to be friends again, but that meant you had to be friends with him. They're a package deal now." Ethan huffed and put his head down on his desk. "You two are kind of alike actually. I wouldn't be surprised if he started dating Robbie because he was a lot like you."

"I don't care about that. I'm straight. I have no desire to date Benny."

"But."

"I miss my best friend. This was a stupid reason to stop being friends, wasn't it?"

"It was. But you shouldn't have dated him and then just blew it up in his face that you were straight."

"I just wanted him to be happy."

"And now he is. That's what you wanted." Ethan was silent and looked at Rory.

"When'd you get so smart?"

"Ah, wise I am grasshopper, secrets not spill though."

"Right. Well then, oh wise one, what do I do?"

"Talk to him. Get to know Robbie. With Robbie comes Benny." Ethan glanced at the couple and knew, without a doubt, the blonde was right.

He was going to have to get to know him.

…

"Hey, Robbie right?" Robbie looked up, surprised to see Ethan standing over him.

"Ethan." Robbie was about Ethan's height, but slighter in build; he had dark brown hair that was darker than Ethan's and blue eyes that looked crystal clear in some light and dark blue in other. The two were in Advanced Algebra, a class Benny couldn't take even if he wanted to.

"Can I sit here?"

"…Sure." Robbie looked down at his desk as Ethan took the seat next to him. He had heard all about Ethan from Benny; he was one of the few things Benny talked about over and over again. He knew how much Benny cared about Ethan, even to this day, and missed him; they weren't friends anymore because they had tried dating but Ethan didn't like him like that, and Benny had over-reacted and ended everything between them. Then Benny told him how much they were alike, how they could all be friends if Ethan would just be friends with Robbie too; Robbie didn't think he was the problem though.

He adored Benny so much, but Benny always seemed to bring Ethan up in any conversation.

No matter what they were talking about.

"So… how'd you do on that last test we had?"

"I did pretty well. You?"

"I did okay. So…"

"Why are you here Ethan?"

"I miss my best friend. The way I can get him back is by befriending you."

"Funny, he says the same thing. Just in smaller words."

"I bet… So, Robbie, tell me about yourself?"

The two sat there for the whole class period, getting to know one enough.

And surprisingly, they were more alike than even Benny had thought.

Both had a little sister who was around the same age; both had to endure crazy babysitter's [although Robbie's was normal; he didn't know about magic] on behalf of their little sister's antics. They were both on the smarter side of the scale. They both liked the color green – Ethan, Green Lantern, Robbie, Hulk. They both enjoyed a good comic book every now and then and even enjoyed the same video games.

Effectively, they both realized at the same time that they were pretty much effectively the same person.

...

Benny was waiting for his boyfriend in the hallway after class as he thought about all that had happened in the last few months.

He had lost Ethan, the most important person in his life, only to meet Robbie, who was practically Ethan, just slighter and cuter.

Benny had fallen in love at first sight with the slight blue-eyed boy. He knew he would be a good fit for him.

If only Ethan would consider being friends with him, then they could probably go back to how they had been.

That's all he had wanted; ever since he had walked away at the movie theater, he had only wanted to turn around and patch up the broken friendship that had crashed around them.

So, when Benny saw his Robbie and Ethan walk out of class together, talking happily and enthusiastically about something, he felt his heart soar in both jealousy and excitement.

"Robbie." Robbie saw him and his face lit up.

"Benny. Hi." Robbie smiled his impish grin at Benny, who couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss before he looked at Ethan.

"Ethan."

"Benny."

"Ethan's going to eat lunch with us, aren't you Ethan?" Robbie asked, smiling at him. Ethan smiled back and met Benny's eyes.

"If that's okay."

"I'd like that."

…

**So, I'm thinking this is the end. Better than the chapter before this, right?**

**Unless ya'll want more? I could probably do more...**

**I hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all be happy to hear that I have decided to CONTINUE THIS STORY. I actually have some ideas coming for it. I think ya'll will like it. I want to thank all the readers who kept hassling me to continue when I wanted to only make it a two-shot. Thank you all for the confidence boost! I needed it!**

**Updated: 04/20/2014**

…

Benny stared at his boyfriend, and then at Ethan. He felt his jaw slacken as he watched them converse at lunch.

Their mannerisms.

Their voices.

Their eating habits.

Their voices even.

They were so much alike; of course, he had seen _some_ similiarities between them [who couldn't?], but _this_…

This was too much.

He watched them, unsure what to do now that he saw what everyone else had clearly seen before him.

Robbie was basically Ethan's twin.

How had he missed this?

Ethan looked up at him and smiled softly; Benny had to ignore the ache he felt at the familiar smile that he had longed to see directed at him. He didn't need those feelings returning. It wouldn't work out for either of them. He turned to Robbie, who smiled at him too.

Robbie liked him, and he liked him back. They worked well together.

But now that Ethan was back in the picture…

Everything was changing.

He could feel it, and if the look in both Ethan and Robbie's eyes was any indication, they did too.

…

Ethan was sitting in his room that night, trying to do some homework when his mom popped her head in.

"Ethan, Benny's here!" Ethan's head jerked up and he looked surprised.

"What?"

"Yeah. Want me to let him up?"

"Uh… sure."

"He hasn't been by in a while. Are you two over your little fight?"

"_Mom."_ She laughed at his flushed face and left the room, only to be shortly replaced by Benny, who gave him a tight smile. "Benny. What's up?"

"Well… I thought… since we haven't hung out in a while… we could try it out?" Ethan smiled at the awkwardness that was all Benny and nodded.

"I'd like that. I got the new 'Hi-Death-Master-14'."

"Dude I've been wanting to get that for like ever now!"

"Well then shut up and lets play. I'll kick your ass."

"Bring it on Morgan!" Ethan chuckled and started the game, passing a controller to the taller teen.

Soon, they were battling fiercly, screaming insults at each other with joyful smiles.

"You asshole! I totally was going to kill that one!"

"Too bad dickweed, I got to it first!"

"You're a fucking cheater Morgan!"

"Only on the important things Weir!"

The two continued on this way until the blonde woman barged in with a loud yawn.

"Boys!" They paused the game and turned to her, both surprised to see her in her pajamas. "You two are so loud! Which I'm very pleased to hear, don't get me wrong, but it's getting late. Benny, you are of course welcome to stay the night if you'd like, but I'm going to bed so _quiet down_. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they said together, making her smile.

"It's good to see you two back together again. Benny, are you staying?" Benny looked at Ethan, who just shrugged.

"I guess."

"Okay then. I'll even cook you two breakfast in the morning. Goodnight boys."

"Night Mom." "Night Mrs. M." As she left the room, closing the door behind her, Ethan turned to Benny.

"She really must be happy to see you – she hates making breakfast on the weekends if she can avoid it." Benny chuckled and sat down his controller, standing up to stretch.

"This was fun. I missed this."

"I did too." They were silent as they stared at each other, Ethan sitting in his chair still while Benny stood, looming over him.

"Listen, E, about… everything that happened… I'm sorry." Ethan stood now and looked at Benny in only the way that he could.

"There's no reason to apologize. I shouldn't have done that to you either. I knew I was straight; it wasn't right for me to lead you on that way. Let's just… forget it happened." Benny smiled and nodded.

"Okay then… do you have clothes I can sleep in?" Ethan laughed and moved to his closet, pulling out familiar sleep-pants and a shirt for Benny. "You kept them?"

"I figured we'd become friends again someday. I am a Seer after all."

"Did you see me coming back into your life?" Ethan smiled and shook his head.

"No. But I knew you would."

"How'd you know that?"

"…I just hoped you missed me like I missed you." Benny smiled and took the clothes from him.

"I probably missed you way more than you missed me."

"Whatever," Ethan said with a laugh as he went to change. He didn't notice Benny watching him briefly before he turned away to change himself. Once they were settled in their respective spots, Ethan on the bed and Benny on the floor, they began to talk."

"So, how'd you like Robbie?" Benny asked as Ethan rose up onto one shoulder to look at him.

"Me and him are very similar people."

"Yeah… I didn't plan that." Ethan chuckled and smiled.

"Sure you didn't." Benny flushed and stood up.

"Okay, I admit it, at first… he reminded me so much of you. He still does. But I'm happy with him. Aren't you happy for me?" Ethan stood up so he could face Benny.

"Of course I am. You're my best friend B. Just because you stopped talking to me for six months doesn't change that. I want you to be happy. Whether its with him or with someone else. Just be happy. That's all I could _ever_ want for you." Benny looked at him and surprised the shorter teen by pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into the dark hair, breathing in the scent that was all Ethan. Ethan smiled into his chest and pushed him away.

"You're welcome. Now, we should-" Benny never learned what they should do, because he had acted without thinking.

He had kissed Ethan.

_**Why did I do this? I'm so fucking stupid. This is what started all the trouble all those months ago. Why the fuck did I do this?! What the hell?!**_

Benny pulled away to see Ethan just staring at him, eyes blank as he tried to process what just happened.

"…Goodnight B," is all he finally said, giving Benny's chest an, what was supposed to be, affectionate pat before he climbed into bed, his back facing Benny. Benny lied down on the floor and let out a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry E."

"Go to sleep Benny."

"But Ethan-"

"We'll talk in the morning. Just… just go to sleep."

…

**Hmm… dammit Benny.**

**So, guess I'll see ya'll next time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was thinking about it, and this is gonna be the FINAL CHAPTER! I hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated/Ended: 04/23/2014**

…

Ethan felt his mind wake up before he body did the following morning. As he laid there, waiting for his body to catch up with his already over-working mind.

_Benny kissed me… __**again!**__ He's dating Robbie. I thought we were pass all of this. I'm going to have to make sure he doesn't freak about this – because of course, he will. I'll just have to handle this situation delicately. Benny can be really fragile sometimes – I just don't want to break his heart __**again**_. _I just got him back._

As his body began to shift a bit, Ethan realized he was finally waking up. Getting his eyes to crack open, he blinked the blur of sleep away and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn. He saw Benny was already awake, sitting up from his spot on the floor and yawning as he stretched. In mid-stretch, he seemed to remember what happened and jumped up off the floor, flinging himself onto Ethan's bed as well as Ethan.

"E I am so sorry! I don't know what happened! I mean, I'm crazy about Robbie so I don't know why I did that! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry." Benny took a deep breath after his rant which Ethan used to his advantage.

"Its fine Benny," he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's just… pretend it didn't happen, okay?" Benny looked at Ethan and shook his head.

"No E, I can't do that. I… I _violated_ you!" Ethan laughed and shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No you didn't. All you did was kiss me. It's _fine_, really."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No. I was last night, but I thought about it, and its fine. You're my friend Benny – you just got caught up in our… reunion. Okay?" Benny nodded as Ethan flung him off his bed. Benny laughed as he stood up before his face grew serious.

"Can we not tell Robbie? Please?"

"Benny I don't think you want to keep this from him-"

"Please E. I just … I think it'd be better if we didn't tell him." Ethan sighed and raised his hands.

"Whatever. He's your boy-toy."

…

Ethan watched Robbie and Benny laugh and share a small kiss before they walked hand-in-hand; they were all at the mall, the couple looking at things while Ethan looked around with Rory.

"So, he kissed ya huh?" Rory asked, floating off the ground a bit as he looked at shoes.

"Would you get down!" he said, pulling him back down to Earth. "And it meant nothing."

"Yeah right – he's dating the carbon copy of you. Tell me he has no feelings for you."

"Even if he does, I'm straight."

"No you're not! If you were, you wouldn't be fretting about Benny dating Robbie or about the kiss he planted on you last night. You have to at least be 'curious' enough about him."

"But I'm not. At least… I don't think I am."

"There's something there – even if you don't see it, he does. That's why he's dating Robbie."

"He likes Robbie-"

"Maybe so, but he likes you more."

"Rory, you're insane."

"Am I? Think about this – Robbie doesn't know anything about magic. Benny will forever have to hide a part of his self from him. He'll always have to live a lie." Ethan thought about that and then turned to face the blonde.

"When'd you get so wise?"

"Well… my girlfriend never shuts up so she gives me pretty good advice sometimes. I'm just repeating what she says."

"Girlfriend?" Rory seemed to catch what he said and backed away.

"Don't get mad E-"

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"…Sarah."

"You're dating Sarah?! _When_ and _how_ the hell did that happen?!"

"I don't know… you and Benny were having that fall-out, and I was tired of being stuck in the middle so I begun to hang out with her and it just… happened."

"… Ya know… I feel like I should be upset. But I'm not."

"And you know why?"

"If you say it's because I like Benny I will slap you in the face."

"It'll hurt you more than me." Ethan shook his head and sighed.

"I don't like Benny."

"Yeah, you do. Maybe you're only gay for Benny. I've heard that happens."

"Not possible. I'm straight."

"Really?"

"Really." Ethan turned to walk away, only to bump into Benny, which ended up sending him into a vision.

"_Oh God," Ethan murmured out as soft lips pressed against his neck in loving, tender kisses. The kisses continued until the lips pressed against his own, the kisses going from loving to rough and desperate. Their lips moved together as their tongues met, battling for dominance. Ethan moaned as a hand slid up his shirt and caressed his skin. As the two pulled away to take in lungful's of breath, Ethan looked up into green eyes that shown with love as they looked at him._

"_You have no idea how long I've waited for this." _

Ethan stumbled back away from Benny, looking at him in shocked silence.

"E? You okay?" Ethan shook his head and moved past Benny, hurrying away. He heard his friends calling after him, but he ignored it as he ran out of the store and all the way home, not looking back.

…

"That was weird," Benny said as he and Robbie headed to a local restaurant for lunch. Robbie nodded as he let Benny lead them to their table. They sat there, Robbie silent as Benny looked at the menu. "What's wrong?" Benny finally asked, making the slight brunette across from frown as he looked at his hands.

"… Benny… I found out this morning… I'm moving."

"What?"

"Yeah. My dad got a new job… so I have to leave."

"Oh. When?"

"Tonight… My parents are probably packing now as we speak." Benny frowned and reached a hand out to cover Robbie's.

"So… we have to break up." Robbie nodded and moved to sit next to Benny.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. These things happen. I understand." Robbie nodded and rested his head on Benny's shoulder.

"At least you made up with Ethan before I left. You won't be completely alone when I'm gone."

"Yeah… Robbie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know you do." They were silent as they waited for the food now, both thinking of what this meant for them.

…

After Benny said goodbye to Robbie and gave him his last kiss, he made his way to Ethan's house. When Ethan opened the door, he could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" Ethan asked first, making the taller teen sigh.

"Robbie… he's moving. So… we had to break up."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ethan said, moving so Benny could come in. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm gonna miss him, but… at least I still have you." Ethan nodded and moved closer to Benny, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you B. Okay?" Benny looked at Ethan and smiled as he rested a hand on his, squeezing it gratefully.

"Thanks E." Ethan smiled at him and felt his stomach twist as he thought about the memory of his vision. "What is it?" Ethan gulped nervously and stepped closer, tilting his head up to look at Benny.

"Can I … do something?"

"…Sure." Ethan nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the surprised lips of his friend. As he pulled away, he saw the confusion that plagued the green orbs. "E?"

"I had a vision… of us." Benny smiled and grabbed the back of Ethan's head, yanking him to him so their lips connected in a heated, long-awaited kiss.

…

Robbie sat in the living room, looking around.

"It's happened," he said, turning to face the other person in the room, who smiled at him.

"I'm glad. It took long enough."

"It did. I had fun while I could though."

"I bet you did."

"Do I have to leave now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but the magic only works for so long. You got longer than I thought it would." Robbie smiled and stood up to face the other person; an older woman with a mischievous twinkle in her graying eyes.

"That's fine," he said, smiling at her. "Thanks Grandma." The older woman smiled and waved her hands, making the slight brunette teen disappear in a shimmering light. With a happy sigh, she picked up her phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Grandma?" _a panting voice asked as another voice seemed to chuckle extremely close to the phone.

"Who else would answer my phone Benny?"

"_Right_," he said with a playful laugh and what sounded like a badly-disguised groan of pleasure. "_Ethan's parents are gone for the night and so is Jane. I'm gonna stay h-ere."_

She laughed and spoke into the phone. "Have fun you two."

As she hung up she shook her head.

"Took you two long enough," she muttered, heading to the kitchen for a cup of tea. "Way too long."

…

**The end!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are love!**

**See ya'll in the next story.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
